


Fantastic Food

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason is a good cook.





	Fantastic Food

“Jay. Jason. Little Wing. I will hire you, right here, right now, to be my personal chef. Just name your price.”

Jason looked up from the pot of pasta sauce he was stirring to roll his eyes at Dick as he replied, “Sorry, Big Wing, but I’ve already taken a job as Tim’s personal chef and there is no way you can outbid him.”

Dick pouted at the rejection and reached for the plate of garlic knots, only to get his hand smacked away as Jason scolded, “Wait until dinner, you fucking animal. God, you’re worse than Tim. At least he _pretends_ to be sneaky.”

Dick pulled his hand back with a childish whine, rubbing it as he complained, “You’re so _mean_, Jay! Making such delicious food and then not letting me eat any of it.”

Jason scoffed as he moved the sauce off the stove, then stated, “Oh, shut up, you big baby. You’ll get to eat it when Tim gets here.”

Almost as if summoned by the words, the front door opened and Tim called, “Shawn Brookman is an incompetent moron and a case-study in nepotism. If not for his father being on the Board, I would have fired his ass six years ago. If he doesn’t quit soon, I might just straight up murder him.”

Jason bit back a laugh as Tim slouched into the kitchen and collapsed at the table with a groan, dropping his tie on the floor. Dick grabbed the pot of noodles and the plate of garlic knots, heading over to the table as Jason brought over the sauce and plates. Setting the sauce down, Jason leaned to kiss Tim’s head, answering, “Well, I can’t help you with that, but I made dinner.”

Tim straightened up with renewed energy, tilting his head back to give Jason a proper kiss as he stated, “See, this is why you’re my favorite person, Jay. You always seem to know when I’m having a shitty day and you always know how to make it better.”

Jason smirked into the kiss, then shooed Tim to go get changed while he plated the spaghetti. As soon as Tim was out of earshot, Dick, eternally nosy as he is, asked, “How’d you know he was gonna have a bad day?”

“Tam. After last time he got kidnapped from a meeting, she linked me into his schedule. I’ve set it to alert me anytime he has a meeting with one of the people he doesn’t like. Plus, she texts me when he has a shit day because, and I quote, ‘Tim seriously needs someone to take care of him so he doesn’t work himself into an early grave’.”

Dick nodded as Tim returned and the trio settled at the table, starting on the spaghetti.

An hour later, the last of the spaghetti was gone and Dick flopped against the table in a food coma, stating, “That was so good.”

Tim gave a noise of agreement and, sounding smug, Jason answered, “Thanks.”


End file.
